


In Heat

by planetundersiege



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Clawing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Heat Cycles, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Omega Percy, Omega Verse, Oneshot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rut, Scents, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Smut, Teen Sex, jercy - Freeform, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Percy is out of heat suppressants. Jason helps him out.





	In Heat

Fuck.

Percy groaned as his body was burning him from the inside, he bit his lower lip as he felt the desire just get stronger and stronger, and smelled his own sweet scent that lubricantes through his entrance. There was no denying it, he was in heat again. The omega had been through several, but he had always had heat suppressants, making the sensation more bearable until it cancelled out completely, making the heat just a few hours instead of a week. But this time, when he was about to grab his pill from the jar standing beside his nest, he had realized the jar he kept them in was completely empty. He had forgotten to get more after his last heat. Just his luck.

He groaned, his body ached, he wanted to be filled, to be knotted and then carry the pups of an alpha, his primal instincts coming to the surface. He bit one of the pillows without realizing what he did, and he clawed into one of his many layers of blankets.

He was happy he was the only camper in the Poseidon cabin, going through heat was bad enough, but having several siblings around made it more embarrassing or annoying.

He let out another groan, all he could think about was someone touching his bare chest, kissing him and knotting him, yet he knew that wouldn’t happen. He needed those suppressants, but he wouldn’t dare go outside. He was too weak for that, and his smell would only make everything worse, all the alphas and several betas would notice him. So he didn’t really know what to do. After all, omegas were the minority of all the three secondary sexes.

His heat suppressants were gone, of course, but he did have another jar filled with pills. Those pills were a bit similar. They didn’t cancel heats, but they would cancel pregnancies. He’s never had to use those pills before, but now all of his body craved a mate, all of him. He knew he wasn’t ready for pups, so those pills could come in handy if Jason visited…

Jason.

Just thinking about the blonde alpha made Percy’s body ache, his member slowly getting a bit hard while his entrance continued to leak juices, filled with the sweet scent of an omega in heat, a scent so strong it could trigger a rut in almost every alpha out there.

Oh he wanted to sniff that musky scent from Jason, kiss him and let him knot inside of him, and fill him to the brink with all of his semen.

Percy bit into another pillow while clawing at random places in his nest, while trying to close his legs together to ease the warm and unbearable pain for just a little, but the slick that continued to leak out of him made it impossible. He wanted to mate, he smelled it himself, and he wanted the musky scent of an alpha close.

He hoped someone like Annabeth or Leo would come here. Annabeth was a beta, so she wouldn’t be affected, along with Leo who was a fellow omega. They could ask Chiron to take them to the city to get him some suppressants. But suppressants felt wrong and dull, it was a way too long wait, he wanted to be breed.

He felt a tiny bit of precum leak out of his dick, it shared the same scent as his slick, and gave him a painful and warm feeling. He wanted relief, but it felt like nothing could give him it. He carefully removed his boxers and T-shirt, hoping that being nude would make his hot skin a bit cooler, but no. It just made it worse to have his skin against all of the blankets of his nest.

To relieve some pain, Percy took one of his fingers and carefully traced it around his cock, while his other finger slowly slid into his wet entrance, hitting the sweet spots immediately. All he thought about was Jason.

It felt good, but his body knew that wasn’t a knot. He wanted Jason’s knot more than anything, he wanted to be pumped full and clawed, and bitten on his neck.

He didn’t know how long he spent alone in the agony of constant arousal, just that no matter what he tried, the pleasure was never enough. Nothing could ever beat a knot, all his primitive instinct in the back of his head screamed that, screamed that it was time to breed.

When he finally heard a knock on the cabin door, it was like it heaven had sent him a gift, because the first thing he scented was the musky smell of an alpha, it caused his member to become even harder than it already was.

“Percy are you okay? You haven’t been out all day…”, Percy heard the deep voice of Jason say as he opened the door to the cabin, before immediately stopping with what he was doing to stare at the naked omega, who produced the most delicious scent Jason’s sensitive nose had ever felt, and it showed as he took began to harden. The delicious smell of Percy was almost too much, and all he wanted to do was to jump straight into him and knot him while enjoying the smell of the slick that literally made it seem like he said “breed me”.

He quickly closed the door, and continued to stare at the omega, he gripped his fists as hard as he could to resist the primal urges that grew in him every second, being an alpha made it extra hard. All of his rational thoughts wanted to be thrown out of the window, he wanted to mark this omega as his own and fill him with his own pups.

“You’re… in heat”.

“No shit there, are you a knothead? The first thing you do is to mention my heat”, Percy groaned, smirking a bit. Jason was taken aback, blushing.

“No I didn’t mean it that way I just…”, he tried to begin. “You just smell amazing, you’re laying on the floor naked and it’s really hard to resist breeding you, I’m not a knothead who rushes in without caring about consent, I’ve got some self control for being an alpha”.

“Don’t resist”, Percy groaned, opening his legs to reveal his entrance, slick leaking from it. “Please. I need a knot”.

“Percy, you’re in heat. What if you regret it once it’s gone? I don’t want to do something you don’t do it’s better if I leave before that happens, but I’ll get into a rut soon”.

“Don’t leave. I’ve crushed for you for so long. Please Jason, this heat is unbearable, I need your knot”.

After hearing Percy’s desperate pleas, he couldn’t resist anymore. Jason threw himself over Percy, tongues battling for dominance in a deep kiss while he claws Percy’s shoulders. He felt himself get harder, and his clothes were in the way, disturbing everything.

Percy seemed to know exactly what he meant, because the second they broke the kiss to get some air, he bit Jason’s muscular shoulder as hard as he could while guiding his hands towards the bottom of Jason’s purple tshirt. As he removed his teeth, he helped Jason, and the shirt was off in less than a second and thrown to the side of his nest, and the next thing to do was to unbuckle his pants. They were gone in just a few seconds, along with his boxers.

Percy stared at Jason’s large cock, feeling the slick leak even more, he wanted him inside of him now.

“Oh you smell so good”, Jason whispered as he crawled closer, and carefully began to lick Percy’s belly button, while letting two of his fingers enter Percy’s delicate hole, because even though he lubricated, it was always best to prepare.

Percy moaned as Jason’s fingers thrusted in and out of him, hitting the prostate in just the right way. He lifted his hand and let it claw all the way over Jason’s back, the hardest he could. Jason moaned at the pleasurable pain, before putting in a third finger inside of Percy’s ass, licking his lips.

“Oh omega, I can’t wait until you’re prepared. I’m going to fill you deep and knot you so hard so that you’ll never stop cumming”, he whispered in a husky voice, before once again licking Percy’s sensitive belly button. The smell from him became twice as strong, and all of Jason’s self control got thrown out of the window. As soon as he was prepared, he would enter Percy and fuck him senseless.

“Yes alpha”, Percy whimpered, his face was red. “Please do”,

He reached for the jar with birth control pills, opened it and quickly swallowed, now everything was safe and Jason could take his sweet time and do everything he wanted, even though he hoped that it wouldn’t be too long before he got knotted. He wanted to be prepared, but he hoped it went fast.

Jason speed up the thrusting with his fingers, and Percy’s moans got louder for every thrust as pleasure hit him.

“Please, I want your knot, now”.

Percy had whimpered, and Jason had barely heard him, but he would listen to the pleads of his omega.

He removed his fingers, they were sticky and filled with Percy’s amazingly smelling slick, and carefully let his cock massage Percy’s entrance before carefully pushing himself inside of him, little by little. All his instincts screamed at him to thrust, just the feeling of being inside an omega was indescribable, but he would give Percy time to adjust. He wanted this to be a pleasurable experience for the omega as well.

Once all of him was inside, he stopped moving for _his_ omega to adjust, as Percy’s tight warmth wrapped itself around his cock, practically kissing him with its delicate warmth.

“You, can move. Please”.

It was more of an order than a want, and Jason obeyed it immediately, groaning as Percy’s wet walls wrapped around him as he thrusted in and out of his entrance filled with slick. Blood rushed through all of his body, and his brain acted like it had entered autopilot.

Percy moaned as Jason’s large length filled him up, the amazing feeling of total fulfillment along with the friction of the moving member. His heart was beginning to beat faster, precum leaked from him, and he felt how his entrance produced more and more slick. The pleasure slowly grew for every thrust, and all of his body screamed for more, he never wanted this to stop. He wanted Jason inside of him thrusting for the rest of his life.

As he thrusted, Jason managed to hit Percy’s prostate in exactly the right place. He scratched Jason’s back hard as he enjoyed it all. All his animal instincts were present, and Jason bit Percy’s shoulder once more while Percy screamed, begging for Jason to thrust harder and deeper into him.

They moved their bodies in a perfect rhythm, both lost in the connection of alpha and omega, of pleasure and mating, along with clawing and biting each other. Percy moaned Jason’s name as he managed to hit an especially deep and pleasurable spot inside of him.

“Your cock, it’s awesome”, he moaned, “Please knot in me. I’m cumming soon. Jason”.

At hearing his pleads, Jason began thrusting harder than he ever had before, feeling the pleasure build up way faster than before inside of him. He noticed Percy’s breathing becoming rougher, and then it happened.

Jason let out a primal animalistic scream as he came, he felt the blood in his dick, and his knot immediately swelled up as tons of semen pumped out of him, locking him and Percy together.

The warm seemed entering was what took Percy over the edge, it was a warm shot of heaven, along with the extreme fullness of Jason’s knot inside of him.

They let their orgasm pass, and then Jason laid down beside Percy in his nests, beads of sweat were visible all over their bodies, while they were still connected. Jason’s knot was filled to the brink with blood, and he would be attached to Percy for atleast a few minutes,

“That was amazing”, Percy said. “Will you be my alpha?”.

Jason nodded.

“Of course I will”.


End file.
